The Question with an extra twist
by Dark Devices
Summary: Summary: Taylor wants to ask out Andrea but she doesn't know how to say it, so she uses back up and a flash mob. /watch?feature player detailpage&v 0oJbDVXC-yY This is where the inspiration of the flash mob came from!


The Question with an extra twist

Summary: Taylor wants to ask out Andrea but she doesn't know how to say it, so she uses back up and a flash mob.

watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=0oJbDVXC-yY This is where the inspiration of the flash mob came from!

Taylor's POV:

As I walk down the stair of the school, I manage to dodge pass a group of first years trap. i find myself growing more nervous with every step i take down the old steps and i just hope it's all worth it in the end. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase i turn to my best friend Roxy. now you wouldn't think a chav and an indie would be friends let alone best friends but we go way back. now back to the task at hand. checking our clothes which consists of black skinny's, white shirts, braces and bow ties. Weird right?. well we're dressed like this because I have finally plucked up the courage to ask out Andrea.

We're walking through the corridor to the lunch hall to go and make magic happen when we get stopped by the twins."we have everything set up for you two, all we need is the signal" said Tara whilst putting in Tania's ear piece in. "Great". After that the twins ran off to the back kitchen where they have stored the sound equipment for this 'flash mob'. continuing to walk through the corridors while getting strange looks for out attire we stop just behind the double doors. Roxy and I check each other once more, then look through the window to the chavs table to see them all dressed like us and giving a thumbs up in our direction. I turn my head to the big table where all the tribe leaders sit with Kelly at the top with Annabelle next to her accompanied by Chelsea, Polly, Roxy's girlfriend Celia and then Andrea. They all seem to be amused at the sight of the chavs. I turn to Roxy "let's do this shit", in return she grins. I look back through the window of the double doors to see the twins giving a thumbs up, I nod giving them the signal to start the music. as the opening of the song comes on the speakers everybody turns their heads to see what's going on, as soon as the song progresses into the singing part Roxy rushes in and points to Andrea then goes to the front of the hall and starts to dance. Watching through the window I see Andrea's looking confused yet amused, I smile. Once the song has gone into It's chorus the rest of the chavs get up and start to dance with Roxy. It looks great and i need to thank everyone for their help regardless of what the outcome is because it looks am The timing is absolutely spot on and it should be with the amount of rehearsing on the roof we did. It's starting to get to the part where I come in and I'm starting to have doubts but when I look into the window and see all the smiles from the chav and Roxy, from the rest of the school, and Andrea, I know that I'm going to be alright.

I swing open both doors (I like to make an entrance) and run to the front of the dance to lead it. My eyes are hooked into Andrea's throughout song and all I can do is hope for the best because at the moment I can't seem to read her expressions. It's coming to the end of the song and I run/dance over to Andrea and pull her off of her seat to the middle of the room. When the song ends the chavs and Roxy usher for everyone to be quiet. I take Andrea's hand in mine and look into her dark eyes "Andrea will you be my girlfriend" she doesn't answer so I wait for a sign for her to slap me or to speak. She does neither. Instead she shocks me by linking her arms around my necks and kisses me. All i do is wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back with as much passion I can muster, around us the first years have let off party poppers, Roxy and Celia are making out and everyone else is cheering.

Now I know that I have the best set of friends in the world and now I have the most beautiful girl in the school at my side. Who knew I would have so much fun in the making of this as well, and I can't wait for what the future throws at us because as long as I'm a St. Trinian nothing can stop me from achieving the impossible.

**Thank you to everybody who has taken the time to read and review this! I will be making a couple more one shots to go with this and a full story so be sure to stick around for it. This should be happening this week and the weeks to follow.**

**Dark devices "out"**


End file.
